Después de Clases
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Takao está enamorado del chico más popular de su escuela, un estudiante modelo del último año.....¿Logrará hacer que se fije en él?, tarea dificl mas no imposible......KaixTakao...Proyecto INVASION


Hola¿Cómo están?.

Bueno, heme aquí de vuelta (tanto tiempo de no escribir XDD), pero en fin, ahora les traigo mi pequeña colaboración para el proyecto "Invasión", espero les guste ññ, y disculpen si quedó cursi y ñoño (que asi fue) jajaja, nos vemos!!!!!!!!!

**DISCLAIMER**: Beyblade ys sus personajes son propiedad de Aoki Takao

**ONE SHOT**

**DEDICADO: **a todas (os) fans del KaixTakao

**PAREJA**: KaixTakao

**"Después De Clases"**

**Por**: _Katja Kitayima_

La campana sonó exactamente a las 7:45 a.m. en punto. Los estudiantes comenzaban a entrar a sus aulas, algunos con fastidio, otros alegres, alguno que otro aún adormilado…en fin, había de todo y para todos en aquel instituto, y no era para menos, era la misma rutina de todos los días: tareas interminables, maestros sin vida social, examenes, regaños, explicaciones fastidiosas que no llevaban a ningún punto en realidad, operaciones matemáticas complejas llenas de números y letras, compañeros molestos, etc….todo lo que una típica mañana escolar requería.

A las afueras de uno de los salones cuya leyenda era "4B", se reunía un par de chicos algo alegres y despiertos que reían y platicaban en lo que su maestro llegaba al salón, e igualmente esperando la llegada tardía de uno de sus compañeros, que a lo lejos, se veía venir aún entre bostezos y cargando con enorme flojera su mochila.

-Otra vez llegando tarde ¿eh Takao? –expresó con gracia un chico de brillante cabellera negra y ojos dorados- seguro tu despertador no sonó, como de costumbre ¿cierto?

-Menos mal que el profesor aún no llega, si no…. ¡otro retardo! –rió un chico rubio

-Bueno, bueno, ya…-bostezó el chico mientras se estiraba- ustedes saben que me cuesta mucho levantarme tan temprano, y más cuando las clases son taaaan aburridas, si asisto es porque mi abuelo me obliga a venir y me amenaza con quitarme mi blade

-Seguro pero, no solo vienes por eso, hay algo, o mejor dicho, alguien más a quien vienes a ver, y si no me equivoco –mirando su reloj- no tarda en pasar por aquí….

Las palabras de su amigo provocaron en Takao un ligero sonrojar, mismo que lo hizo bajar la mirada evitando despertar sus típicos y desenfrenados nervios que solían atacarle cada vez que veía a esa persona

-¿Entonces Rei tiene razón¿Quiere decir que todavía te gusta Ka….

-¡Max! –dijo tapándole la boca a su amigo con rapidez- ¡baja la voz! alguien puede escucharte y enterarse de…

-Pero…pero….eso no es nuevo, todos saben que te gusta Kai Hiwatari del 6F desde el año pasado y…

-…Y también que nunca se va a fijar en ti…

Interrumpió de repente otro chico que se acercó por detrás sonriendo con malicia, su actitud egocentrista y arrogante lo hacían ser uno de los más presumidos de su clase y, por ende, parte de esos compañeros molestos que tanto desagradaban

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Garland? –preguntó desafiante el pelinegro

-Pues a que solo pierde su tiempo al pensar en ese presumido de Hiwatari

-Garland...pero… ¿Tu sabías que yo….? –cuestionó sorprendido Takao

-¡Pero claro que lo sabía!...y no soy el único, todo se sabe en este salón, además, era fácil de adivinar, eres tan "discreto" para esas cosas….y más cuando te la pasas hablando de ese tipo a todas horas, y con ese entusiasmo que tienes para cuando hablas pues….

Takao estaba más que apenado, tan solo escuchar el nombre Kai lo hacía cohibirse de sobremanera, su rostro se tornaba rojo y los nervios afloraban, tartamudeaba y decía cosas sin sentido, sin embargo lo peor era saber que su "secreto" ya no era tan secreto y que al menos toda su clase ya se había enterado de eso, y más gracias a la reputación que tenía Garland por ser el chismoso del salón.

-Escúchame Takao –prosiguió- te digo esto por tu bien, Kai Hiwatari jamás se fijaría en un tipo como tu, así que mejor ahorrate tiempo y aplícalo al estudio que tanta falta te hace –dijo en tono burlón ante la cara de decepción que comenzaba a poner el chico

-¿Y tu quien eres para decir esas cosas? –reaccionó su amigo- Ni siquiera conoces a Kai, no tienes idea de lo que pueda pasar….además¿Qué te hace pensar que no se fijaría en Takao?

Exclamó molesto Rei al pararse enfrente del chico de cabello aguamarina, como retándolo mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos ante el asombro que guardaban sus compañeros

-Sencillo…..Alguien del último año como Hiwatari jamás se fijaría en un niño de secundaria tan inmaduro y problemático como lo es Takao¿Acaso no lo ven? Kai es de los más populares y respetados de la escuela, miembro de una de las familias más prominentes de la ciudad y el año próximo entrará a una de las mejores universidades por sus altas calificaciones ¿Qué les hace pensar que perdería el tiempo con un chiquillo de 15 años?

Si, así era. Todo lo que había dicho Garland era cierto. Kai Hiwatari, estudiante de excelencia del último año era uno de los chicos más populares del instituto, gozaba de una envidiable reputación y además era muy atractivo, demasiado para ser exactos, eso le ocasionaba ser perseguido constantemente tanto por mujeres como hombres, la mayor parte de la escuela lo idolatraba y muchos querían salir con él…..sin embargo, y contrario a lo que parecería, Kai era un tanto frío e inexpresivo, le gustaba pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo solo o con su pequeño grupo de amigos (si es que se les podía llamar amigos), no hablaba mucho y rara vez se le veía con alguna compañía amorosa, es decir, nadie realmente sabía cuando tenía pareja o si realmente gustaba de alguien.

Sea como fuere, Kai era el sueño de muchas y muchos dentro de la escuela, y para Takao no era la excepción, quien desde el grado pasado gustaba de él.

_-Chiquillo de 15 años……_-pensaba suspirando tristemente

La campana de la escuela sonó por segunda vez indicando la última llamada para entrar a las aulas, todos los estudiantes en los pasillos comenzaron a avanzar hacia sus salones mientras sus maestros llegaban.

-¡Ahí viene¡Ahí viene!...

Gritó emocionada una chica del salón contiguo al 4B mientras las miradas de todos se centraban al pequeño grupo de chicos que sobresalía de entre los demás. Cuatro jóvenes apuestos, ataviados con el uniforme de grados superior del instituto, caminaban juntos por el pasillo en dirección a su salón muy cerca de ahí. Uno de ellos, y la atracción principal, un chico de cabellos grises de nombre Kai Hiwatari, a su lado, Yuriy, un muchacho pelirrojo de actitud rebelde, quien por cierto era considerado como su mejor "amigo" ya que se conocían desde pequeños, detrás de ellos, Boris, el chico cruel del grupo, un tipo rudo y de actitud burlona, y a su lado Serguei, el callado del grupo. Juntos eran llamados los rusos y así eran conocidos por todo el colegio.

Los chicos pasaron muy cerca del grupito de Rei y compañía que los observaban atentos, contrario a la mirada arrogante que los mayores mostraban para con los de menor grado haciéndoles ver que nada ni nadie era importante, sin embargo, Takao alzó la vista de repente y se topó con la fría mirada de Kai que lo observó por un instante antes de desviarla de nuevo hacia el frente, y le pareció, aunque fuese por un segundo que aquella mirada tenía algo más, algo diferente en esos ojos carmesí que le dieron una nueva esperanza.

-Bien, bien chicos, comencemos la clase ya, tenemos mucho trabajo hoy –entró replicando el profesor de la clase cargando unos enormes libros que eran indicio de que sería una muy pesada clase

-Te lo dije Takao…..ese chico no es más que tu sueño imposible –le murmuró burlonamente Garland por detrás suyo mientras ambos entraban al salón dejándolo un tanto pensativo

Por otro lado….en el salón 6F

-¡Vaya Kai! Veo que aún tienes a tu pequeño admirador del cuarto grado –expresó burlonamente Boris quien reía junto con Serguei sentado a su lado

-¿Te diste cuenta de cómo te observaba?….mmm, cómo se llama ese chico….ahhh, si, Kinomiya Takao, si, creo que ese es su nombre, jaja, realmente lo traes de un ala

-Solo ten cuidado, no te vayan a querer juzgar por pedofilia después jaja

Pero ni las risas de sus compañeros sacaban de sus pensamientos al joven Hiwatari quien solo los miraba con fastidio hasta que por fin su paciencia terminó y se levantó de su asiento para cambiarse de lugar al rincón

-¿Podrían dejar de reír como el par de idiotas que son? –exclamó el pelirrojo con el mismo hastío siguiendo a su amigo

-Uy, pero si no aguantan nada….

-Si, qué aburridos….

Yuriy fue a sentarse junto a su amigo ocupando el asiento de enfrente, su mirada absorta en el pupitre le dejaba ver que algo estaba diferente en él, es decir, usualmente era algo apático y frío para cuando mostraba su estado de ánimo, sin embargo lo conocía muy bien y sabía que algo andaba raro en él desde hacia un par de semanas.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Kai?

-¿Qué me ocurre de qué? –respondió secamente sin levantar la mirada

-Si no te conociera sabría que eres así de apático pero, para tu desgracia, se que algo no anda bien en ti….

-No se de qué hablas Yuriy….

-Mmmm, pensé que tú me lo dirías –sonriendo burlonamente- No tendrá algo que ver con tu….admirador secreto…… ¿o si?

Pero Kai ya no respondió, simplemente se levantó de su asiento con premura, sin siquiera mirar a su amigo dejándolo allí solo en el rincón mientras tomaba su mochila y salía del salón. Tanto Yuriy como sus demás compañeros se quedaron sorprendidos mirando como cruzaba la puerta del aula, sin siquiera hacer caso de las llamadas de atención del profesor quien seguramente estaba por ponerle algún reporte por esa falta de disciplina, pero Kai… Kai siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

Las 11 de la mañana en punto. La campana del patio central sonó anunciando la hora del descanso, mismo en el que todos los estudiantes salían de sus aulas para tomar su almuerzo matutino, hacer alguna que otra tarea faltante, platicar de sus planes en clase o simplemente para jugar un partido de fútbol o cualquier otro deporte.

-¿Y bien¿Ya saben que harán para su presentación del viernes? –preguntó el rubio mirando a sus compañeros sentados debajo de un árbol devorando sus almuerzos

-Pues yo creo que haré un ensayo de Historia, es lo que más me gusta….¿Y tu qué harás Takao?...¿Takao?

Pero por más que Rei le llamaba, su amigo parecía no ponerle atención pues permanecía con la vista fija hacia el otro lado del patio actitud reflexiva, como elaborando un malicioso plan, al menos eso era lo que dejaban ver sus gestos y muecas sonrientes

-¡Hey Takao! –gritaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo

-Ehhh…si…si…. ¿qué ocurre chicos?

-Otra vez pensando en lo mismo ¿no?...Kai Hiwatari para variar

-¿Por qué no mejor lo dejas por la paz? El año que entra Kai se irá y ya no lo volverás a ver.

-Rei, Max….se que tal vez piensen que estoy loco pero, no me daré por vencido, lo convenceré de que no soy solo un chiquillo de 15 años…. –sonriente- tengo un plan

-¿Un plan? –preguntó el rubio

-Si, tengo el plan perfecto para acercarme a él, al menos lo intentaré

Y sin decir más, Takao se levantó de la escalinata bajo el árbol y se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto del patio, mismo en donde se encontraba el grupito de los rusos reunido. Caminaba con seguridad y confianza, como si supiera que podría hacer cualquier cosa con solo proponérselo, y eso era lo que intentaría hacer.

_-Es ahora o nunca…._

En ese instante, los ojos de cuatro chicos se posaron sobre de él como preguntándose qué diablos era lo que hacía un chico del cuarto grado como él en los dominios de los del último grado, algo sin dudad que no agradó en lo más mínimo al cuarteto…o al trío…..

-¿Y tu qué buscas aquí enano? –preguntó serio Serguei cruzado de brazos

-Si, los de tu clase deben de ir en el otro patio… ¿O acaso te perdiste niñito?

Una sonrisa burlona por parte del pelirrojo y de su compañero no se dejó esperar. Sin embargo, fuere como fuere y aunque Takao comenzaba a intimidarse un poco, no dejaría ir la oportunidad de hablar con Kai en ese momento.

-Bueno, yo…venía...vengo a hablar con Kai –respondió tímido pero sonriente dirigiéndose a él- Es solo que, bueno Kai, supe que te gustaba jugar Beyblade y yo, pues, me preguntaba si…si….te gustaría practicar conmigo….es decir, yo también lo juego y quizá podríamos beybatallar un rato…¿qué dices?

Kai le miró por un instante, su semblante no había cambiado en nada ni la posición en la que estaba, cruzado de brazos y recargado sobre la pared, de igual modo no dijo ni una sola palabra al chico que, frente suyo esperaba nerviosamente una respuesta. Tanto Yuriy como Bryan no pudieron evitar solar una pequeña risa por la incómoda situación que tenían delante suyo mientras le miraban burlonamente tanto a él como a Kai

-Yo ya no juego eso, hace tiempo que lo dejé –dijo finalmente Hiwatari dejando el lugar y pasando por el costado de Takao, quien solamente bajó la vista decepcionado.

-¿Lo ves enano?, mejor vete a jugar con tus amiguitos del jardín de niños, aquí no hay lugar para ti…..

Los tres chicos rompieron en risas mientras dejaban al joven Kinomiya en el lugar algo humillado y avergonzado por lo que había pasado.

Lo sabía, muy en el fondo pensó en este tipo de posibilidad, pero también pensó que lo del beyblade podría dar resultado sabiendo que Kai lo practicaba mucho y que tal vez era una ocasión perfecta para conocerse, aunque le dolía saber que todo eso no había servido de nada y que solo había ganado una humillación gratis y una decepción más a su larga lista de desaires.

El tiempo había pasado muy lento, las clases del día se habían tornado muy aburridas, el calor que comenzaba a hacer por aproximarse la hora de la salida era interminable, los estudiantes en las aulas repletas con el ánimo cabizbajo implorando que la campana sonara ya, y otros, como Takao solo querían que el día terminase ya, y es que definitivamente no había sido buena idea el ir a hablarle…. aunque después de todo ¿qué mas podría pasar?

Finalmente llegó la hora, la campana sonó a las 3 de la tarde dando fin a un día más de clases, y poco a poco, todo el colegio empezaba ser abandonado por la población estudiantil que se dirigía contenta a casa.

-Oye tu, enano…….ten esto

Takao volteó de repente mirando a un chico alto de cabellos grises, uno de los compañeros de Kai que estaban con él cuando aquel suceso, el mayor sacó una nota, una hoja doblada en cuatro de su bolsillo y se la entregó.

-¿Y esto qué es? –preguntó curioso

-Pues qué más, es una nota de Kai……y más te vale que no la ignores

Sin pensarlo el joven Kinomiya salió corriendo del lugar un tanto emocionado. Se dirigió a las afueras del colegio buscando un lugar solitario y abrió la carta para leerla mientras sus manos temblaban de los nervios por saber su contenido

"_Te espero en el parque junto a los juegos a las 4……y lleva tu blade_

_Discúlpame por mi actitud de hace rato…._

_Kai…."_

¿De verdad estaba leyendo lo que creía leer¿Kai le había escrito una nota pidiéndole verse para…practicar juntos¿Y encima se disculpaba por el suceso? Eso definitivamente había cambiado lo terrible de su día, y nunca pensó que su sencillo plan hubiera funcionado.

Takao sonrió alegremente, sabía que esto era el inicio de algo nuevo, tal vez una amistad y tal vez algo más…..bueno, en realidad lo que le importaba por ahora es que finalmente podría hacer que Kai lo conociese y entonces si, cambiar un poco las cosas entre ellos antes de que el año terminara y no volvieran a verse jamás.

……..

……..

……..

La hora de la cita llegó, el parque se encontraba desolado y más en el punto en el que Kai había citado a Takao. Este había estado allí desde las 3, esto por temor ha haber llegado tarde, como era su costumbre; esta era una cita muy importante, algo que había estado esperando hace mucho tiempo y, quería que todo quedara perfecto.

Tenía listo su balde, siempre cargaba con él para cuando lo necesitaba y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Decidió practicar un poco antes de que Kai llegase, debía estar listo y preparado para un gran juego, entonces lo lanzó al sendero cerca con gran velocidad pero fu interceptado por otro blade que giraba a su alrededor como cercándolo.

-¡Kai¡Llegaste ya!

En eso Takao volteó la vista emocionado esperando que detrás suyo estuviera aquel por el que había estado esperando…..sin embargo, su semblante cambió instantáneamente cuando se topó con la figura de 3 chicos altos conocidos para él.

-No puedo creer que hayas sido tan ingenuo…..-dijo el pelirrojo atrayendo su blade a sus manos

-Ja ja, el enano cayó redondito

-¿Tú? –señalando al de cabellos grises que le había entregado la nota-...qué… ¿qué haces aquí?...¿Y Kai?

-Te tengo malas noticias niño, Kai no vendrá…Tuvo mejores cosas que hacer que distraerse con un perdedor iluso como tu

-Entonces……la nota que escribió…..

-Niño, date cuenta, Kai jamás escribiría algo así…. –interrumpió el pelirrojo a punto de reír

-Pero…pero….-balbuceó con tristeza al darse cuenta del engaño-…. ¿Por qué?...

-Bueno, es fácil, creímos que debías aprender unas cuantas lecciones

-Así es, para que aprendas a no meterte con personas como nosotros….

Uno de los chicos se acercó y lo tomó por la espalda y retuvo fuertemente sus brazos con los suyos evitando así que se moviera, el pelirrojo se acercó y le golpeó con fuerza en el estómago y luego en el rostro. Sintió que se le iba el aire al sentir en su vientre aquel puñetazo que lo obligó a caer de rodillas al suelo rodeando con sus manos su estómago, un nuevo golpe lo hizo estremecerse, esta vez una patada por parte del peligris que lo dejó finalmente tendido en el suelo, sollozando y tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras un hilo de sangre corría por sus labios.

-Espero que ahora si te quede claro. Los perdedores como tu no se mezclan con personas como nosotros…… y eso incluye a Kai

El pelirrojo rió burlonamente junto con sus compañeros que se retiraban del lugar, dejando a Takao tirado en el suelo llorando de rabia y dolor, un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas lamentándose de su error, uno que le había causado humillación y que le había echo darse cuenta de la realidad, la cual le decía que el único ciego había sido él al creer que podía cambiar las cosas……pero después de todo, solo era un perdedor…..

El chico caminaba lentamente de regreso a su casa, llevaba sus manos alrededor de su estómago, aún adolorido por los golpes y su cara con un tremendo moretón cerca de la boca, sin duda alguna se sentía muy mal, no quería pensar ya en nada, solo llegar a su cama y recostarse. Estaba llegando a su casa y justo al doblar la esquina de la calle vio que una sombra se reflejaba sobre la acera y que se acercaba a él, Takao se detuvo un instante al reconocer aquella voz que le habló

-Te había estado buscando…..

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó molesto y a punto de llorar- Vienes a burlarte de mi ¿no es así?...claro, ahora es tu turno….después de todo, así es como eres ¿no Kai?

-No, tú no me conoces, ni yo a ti –respondió tranquilamente mientras se acercaba al chico pero éste seguía sin darle la cara

-Así es, no te conozco…. ni tu a mi, así debe ser….después de todo los perdedores como yo no se mezclan con personas como tu o tu grupo….

El joven Kinomiya siguió su camino sin hacer caso de Kai o de sus movimientos, sin embargo, el peligris nuevamente se plantó delante suyo prohibiéndole así el paso, tomó entre sus manos el pequeño rostro de Takao y lo elevó para mirarlo, sus ojos derramaban una que otra lágrima intentando cubrirla cerrando sus ojos, pero el sentir el delicado tacto de Kai sobre su piel le hizo abrirlos inconscientemente para cerciorarse de que fuera cierto y que no era un sueño, se sentía muy bien el estar junto a él y su tacto parecía sincero.

Entonces Kai bajó su rostro hacia el de Takao, lo atrajo hacia el suyo y, delicadamente depositó un tierno beso en sus labios dejando al más joven sorprendido por la acción.

-Tal vez sea cierto lo que dices…… -mirándolo a los ojos-…. pero al menos yo no creo que tu seas un perdedor….

Kai sonrió con ternura y se dio la media vuelta comenzando a caminar de regreso por donde venía el menor, alzó su mano en señal de despedida y se perdió al dar la vuelta a la esquina.

Takao se quedó mirándolo, pensativo, apenas reaccionando por el beso y sus palabras y una ligera sonrisa escapó de sus labios al pensar que aquel día había sido el más perfecto de su vida, el día en que conoció al verdadero Kai, y lo mejor, que él también lo conocía, quizá mucho antes de lo que creía.

FIN

Gracias por leer ññ


End file.
